This invention pertains generally to reducing the size of molecular agglomerates of solids in liquids, liquids in liquids, liquids in gas and solids in gas. More particularly, it relates to a colloid mill for reducing the particle size of molecular agglomerates in fluids.
It is known that it is desirable to reduce the particle size of certain materials to enhance their properties. In particular, the pigments in paint which typically may be titanium dioxide or ferric oxide perferably are of small particle size so as to increase the surface area of the pigment in solution. The carbon black molecular agglomerate size may also be reduced to increase its surface area so that for instance it may be added to a liquid fuel and will stay in suspension as a colloid. One purpose of the addition of the carbon black to a fuel is that it adds energy to the fuel.
One method of reducing the particle size or molecular agglomerate size in solids is the use of a ball mill. Such a device can be used to reduce the particle size to obtain the desired characteristics.
Water is believed to comprise conglomerates of water molecules weakly bonded together. A theory by Pauling is that liquid water is a self-clathrate having a network of joined polyhedral cages formed of H-bonded waters and containing within their cavities entrapped, but unbound, water molecules. Another theory by Frank and Wen is that liquid water can be pictured as a mixture of "Flickering clusters" of H-bonded water molecules swimming in more or less "free" water. Although the true structure of water is not fully known, subjecting the water to the particle reducing method of the invention does change its characteristics. It has been found it lowers the pH by apparently increasing the number of free molecules or groups of molecules. Reducing the cluster size (increasing the number of free molecules) also apparently enables the water to pass through cell membranes which would otherwise restrict the flow of larger size water clusters. In particular, the molecular agglomerate of water can be reduced to such a small size that it will start removing the pigment from a section of washed red beet instantly. If the same size beet segment is submerged in tap water, removal of the red pigment takes approximately two hours and the removal takes three to four days when submerged in saline solution.
In water which has the molecular agglomerate size reduced, there is a reaction when the water contacts concrete. A white film is formed which is apparently lime which has been leached out.
It is believed that the increase in number of free molecules by reducing the number and size of clusters is beneficial to cell growth. A free water molecule can more easily pass through the openings or pores in cell membranes and plasma membranes. During the maturation process it is believed that the openings or pores in the membranes reduce in size thus reducing permeability of the water. If a cell is nourished by protein, a molecular agglomerate of protein may be encapsulated by an agglomerate of water molecules, and this form generally will pass through the openings of the cells plasma membrane (dialysis). If, however, the water molecule agglomerate encapsulating the protein is too large to pass through the plasma membrane, the cell may not receive sufficient nourishment and when it reproduces itself, an inferior cell may be produced, thereby contributing to the maturation process.
It is an object of the present invention to provide a method and apparatus to reduce the particle size of solids, liquids and gases. This is accomplished in the preferred embodiment with an apparatus which includes no moving parts and which uses the flow of the material through the apparatus to reduce the particle size thereof. Other objects of the invention will become apparent from the following detailed description of a preferred embodiment.